


I Found (Love in You)

by jxtxadore



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, hints of pruita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxtxadore/pseuds/jxtxadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off 'I found' by Amber Run</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bumblebree13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebree13/gifts).



Lovino was laying on the bed he normally shared with his brother. There was a lack of anyone else in the house, and his eyes were closing. It wasn’t like his body would allow him to do anything as easy as sleep. His heart was pounding, and his eyes were closing, an action that would generally spur someone to calming down. It wasn’t an easy feat for him to calm down, and the emotions that were rolling in his mind, in his heart, he wouldn’t be able to stop anything. There was the large problem of his brother not at all being here, and the knowledge of who he was with was what was killing him.

It wasn’t Germany. No, Ludwig had turnt him down, very explicitly, and he had accepted that, though they were both friends still. He was with the man’s brother. The man who had been looking for Feliciano’s attentions for years, and now he was receiving them. Not that Lovino was ever going to try to break them apart. He may be an ass, but he wasn’t going to ruin his bother’s love, if it turned out to be such, in this case. He refused to allow the love he felt for the elder German to interfere with his younger brother’s.

Though he pledged such, it was times such as these that he was very good at regretting such a decision. It was times as these that he thought of the pure silver of his hair, of the red eyes that showed such mischief, such beauty, such attention. It was times as this that his mind wandered to the thoughts of the man, if he was here, sitting next to him. Of course, he’d call the other ‘bastard’, it was his nature to do so. The words of hate would stick in his throat, however, and he’d make sure to keep some form of a barrier up.

Though his mind was thinking of the fact that he wasn’t here. He even moved to prop himself up on his hands, looking around, just in a dark wifebeater, and some trousers, before sighing softly, and flopping down on his bed. These moments were always key in telling him that no matter just how loved people professed, he really was alone. Not even Antonio would be able to help, at this moment. The man was most likely out with another nation, or even with a human.

“Stupid bastard,” He managed, weakly, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. It wasn’t about him. It was about the fact he found the current object of his brother’s desires to be what his own desires was craving. The just barely taller man was what he wanted, right now, to be in his bed, to press against his side, to pull him to his chest, to fall asleep holding him…

The thoughts once again formed to be too much, and he closed his eyes, a small sob escaping before he managed to trap it back into his throat, not allowing another one to escape. His teeth ground, forcing his whimpers into his mouth, his thoughts to stay unvocalized. His body tensed for a moment, his breath catching, staying within his chest, until he was completely unable to hold it for a second longer. It all escaped in a large ‘whoosh’, just as he heard the door open. His body tensed once more, to heard the obnoxious voices of his brother, and his love. Though, one seemed to be a little less so, compared to what he had heard before he realized just what he felt in his heart.

“Prussia,” he whispered to himself, moving to lean up once more, onto his hands, until he realized the door wasn’t going to open and the Prussian wasn’t going to sweep him off his feet. That was child’s play, after all. To imagine something actually positive happening to him, even as his world slowly left his mind. Lovino once more closed his eyes, and rolled to his side, pulling the blankets over his shoulders, over his head.

“And Lovino should be in… Here…?”He heard his brother’s voice, first, until he felt the bed dip next to him, on Feli’s side. His eyes closed, under the blankets, and he let out a small breath through his nose, letting the feeling of oxygen deprivation burn his lungs, letting something be felt more than the hold he currently felt. What was his idiot brother thinking, bringing his new lover into their room? Where his brother was!? He kept  his breath in, until he really couldn’t stand it anymore, and the air softly escaped.

“Romano?” He heard, a slightly different voice from his brother’s. “...Lovino?”

“Who said you could call me that, idiota?!” He half flung the blankets off his body, when he spoke those words, only to find himself face to face with the Prussian. Red eyes glinted at hazel, and breath caught for a different reason than before. He instantly tried to cover, jumping out of bed, and moving to his brother, mindlessly cursing at him. It wasn’t until he heard a loud voice from the bed taht he stopped.

“Lovino! I have something for you!” He turnt, to yell at the Prussian, to cover for his lapse in covering his feelings, until a bouquet was thrusted at him, almost right into his face. Lilies and blue cornflowers assaulted him, a small amount of pollen puffing, forcing him to sneeze.

“B..bastard!” However, he kept his beautiful blush hidden by the flowers, smelling them. The normally obnoxious voice was soothed down, and he moved closer, off the bed, when Lovino looked up.

“Is that any way to talk to someone who loves you?” He asked, and his lips pressed into a line.

“My brother is there, stupido.” He started to hand the flowers back, turning away, until his hand was caught, his body pressed against Gilbert’s, and their lips connected. It took him a moment to respond, and he instantly pushed the man away. “You;re…! You’re dating Feli!” He sputtered out, still in the hold of the other man, with their fingers intertwined.

“No, I’m not. I went on the date to find just what you would want, what may work the best, according to him.” They were still together, and the Albino smiled. “I’ve only wanted you, Lovino,” He murmured, before leaning down to kiss him once more, letting the bouquet become supported by the italian, as his arm moved around him, pulling him tightly against his lean body. “Only you,” He murmured, after a moment, and the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

The germanic nation found his lover out in the downpour. Neither of them had an umbrella, and there was just a few seconds until they were completely drenched in rain. Tears were mixed with the wetness, and Gilbert nearly missed them on Romano's face.

"Romano?" He managed, moving close to him. A fairly violent jerk away from him forced him to stop, and once again have a question upon his face.

"Stay away from me, idioto!" He sniffed, trying to justify it with the cold that he was feeling. "I know what you're going to do to me! What your brother will do to mine!" The tears quickly turned angry, and he tried to push some of his feelings away, his breath catching in his throat, trying to tear it's way between going up and down. His heart was in a state of civil war, a battle raging between the allegiances of his love, of who he believed himself to truly want to be with, and his worries and fears over the Germanic nations, just as he had with Germania and Grandpa Rome.

In theory, Romano had little to nothing to worry about, what had happened between their elders had absolutely nothing to do with who they were as nations, these days, though he was unable to help the fact he still recalled the pain his brother claimed his grandfather to have been in. He looked down, his eyes burning with tears, and his cheeks burnt from the salt water, mixing with the rain. It was then that he felt a hand on his chin, tilting his face up to look at the other nation, a confused, hurt look appearing in the red eyes, even with the water running down his hair and into his own eyes, just a little.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled the words as he jerked back, and he slipped, unable to help catching himself wrong, and snapping his wrist, and he cried out some. Gilbert nearly instantly moved to help the other, moving him into his lap, and moving his hands to his lover's. "Leave..." the word was whimpered, and he closed his eyes even with some more tears falling over his face, promptly stinging even worse. "Don't need you..."

"I want to help you," he replied, concern colouring his voice. He moved a hand to stretch out the broken wrist, holding it so he was unable to move it. "We should get it set now," he murtered, and started to carefully place the bones, much to the pain of Romano. He pressed his face into Gilbert's shoulder, whimpering. However... he was now shielded from the rain, just a little, and Gilbert was warm. Whimpers escaped him, and Gilbert install started to try and soothe him, softly shushing him for a moment, until he was angrily told to stop. Then, he started to sing a song, and the bone at last was set.

"Bastardo," he half whimpered, just louder than the rain. "Why did you stay." It was more of an angry statement, as opposed to a question.

"Is it not obvious? The awesome me cares about you. And, I couldn't have you with a broken wrist." Or, a broken heart, romano thought, before moving his good arm around to Gilbert's back, squeezing him very tightly. His eyes closed, and he forced a breath into his lungs once again.

"You shouldn't," he said, pushing his head closer against him seeking out a good place to smell him. It was a wondrous scent, one that made his toes curl and his stomach tense, in a good way. A hand moved to Gilbert's hair, and he thought that maybe, just maybe, this particular German wasn't the worst thing that can happen to him.


End file.
